


Friends Forever

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [6]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Community: comment_fic, Female Friendship, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Gen Work, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Mostly Gen, Pre Season 1, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did DJ and Kimmy meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. My friend [Great Northern](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1471231/Great_Northern) owns the Full House story Friends Forever.

6-year-old DJ Tanner sat outside on the porch watching clouds drift by. She was seeing how many different shapes she could find. So far, DJ had a circle, a line, and something that looked a little like a piece of candy. Her cloud watching was disturbed by the sound of a moving truck.

"I'll be right back, Norton," DJ said to her imaginary pet duck who was helping her keep track of the cloud shapes. DJ walked over to the other house to see what was the noise all about.

A big truck was on the road. Its back was open and people were coming in and out wearing dirty uniforms holding boxes. A family was standing off to one side watching the progress. There was parents, a boy and a girl who looked like DJ's age.

The girl noticed DJ and said something quick to her mother before coming over. "Hello, my name is Kimmy Gibbler!" said Kimmy with a grin.

"Hey. I'm DJ Tanner. I live next door," DJ introduced herself.

"Really? Neato! I just moved in today, or right now is moving in," Kimmy said.

"Cool. Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to go have lunch... wait, wanna come over?" inquired DJ.

Kimmy nodded, "Sure, why not? I'm starving, and all we have left over is some chips, but they are my brother's. If you steal anything from him, he'll rip the skin off your," she pointed to her backside.

"OK, I get the point. Go ask your parents if you can come over," DJ said and Kimmy ran off, then returned a couple of seconds later.

"OK, time to go get some grub!" Arm in arm, the two girls walked off towards the Tanners' house.

* * *

They stepped inside and took off their shoes. Dad was making lunch and Mom was taking care of Stephanie.

Dad looked up when DJ came inside. "Uh, Deej, who is that?"

"Oh, this is Kimmy Gibbler. Kimmy, this is my dad. I invited her over for lunch," explained DJ.

"Uh, OK. Where do you live, Kimmy?" asked Dad.

"I just moved in next door, Mr. T," Kimmy said. Dad groaned.

"Well, lunch is about ready. Do you eat turkey sandwiches, Kimmy?" Dad said.

"You betcha, Mr. T. I love any type of meat, but not sea food. They give me gas," Kimmy explained to Dad.

"Wonderful," murmured Dad.

"Danny, be nice!" lectured Mom. Kimmy smiled at DJ, who grinned back.

They all settled down for lunch. Dad handed out the sandwiches, but not to Stephanie. She got some baby food. Kimmy had a comment on this.

"You know, I've tried baby food. It's nasty! My brother says they make it from people's organs! That's were it gets the yucky smell."

Mom made a face, while Dad rolled his eyes. DJ was just smiling. She could tell that she and Kimmy would be friends for a long time...

**19 years later**

25-year-old DJ walked into her apartment after a long day of law school. She was training to becoming a lawyer. Law fascinated her and she loved court now. It was completely dark, but not when DJ turned on the lights. Her apartment was a complete mess. _That's being 25 for ya,_ thought DJ.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_  
_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_  
_I keep thinking times will never change_  
_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

Stepping over all the clothes, DJ walked to her desk and booted up her computer. She opened a drawer to get out a pad and pencil when DJ saw something. It was a note.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_  
_No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track_  
_And if you got something that you need to say_  
_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

It read:  
_DJ, thanks for being my friend for so long. We had some great times together. I'll never forget you, because you were my best friend ever. Maybe one day we will meet again, I hope so. Hope your dreams of becoming a lawyer will come true. You will always be my friend, no matter how far we are away. Happy graduation! Kimmy G._

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_  
_These memories are playing like a film without sound_  
_And I keep thinking of that night in June_  
_I didn't know much of love_

Tears threatened to fall as DJ remembered all of those times she spent with Kimmy. Chances are, they would never meet again. DJ then noticed something, a phone number at the bottom.

_But it came too soon_  
_And there was me and you_  
_And then we got real blue_  
_Stay at home talking on the telephone_  
_We would get so excited and we'd get so scared_  
_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_  
_And this is how it feels_

DJ picked up her phone and dialled the number. She waited a couple of seconds before a voice said, "Hello? Who is this?" DJ recognized the voice right away.

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come Whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

"Kimmy? Kimmy Gibbler?" DJ said, almost shouting.

"Deej? Is that really you?" Kimmy said on the other line.

_So if we get the big jobs_  
_And we make the big money_  
_When we look back now_  
_Will our jokes still be funny?_

"Yeah, it's me. I'm so glad to be talking to you again. I missed you," DJ trailed off. There was a pause.

"I missed you too, Deej," Kimmy replied.

"Are you still the same Kimmy I know?" joked DJ.

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_  
_Still be trying to break every single rule_  
_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_  
_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
_And this is how it feels_

"Yep. I bet your Dad still hates me," Kimmy said, laughing.

"Probably. Things never change... much," DJ said the last word silently.

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come Whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

The two friends chatted for a long time before DJ had to get off.

Before she hung up, Kimmy said, "We are still friends forever."

DJ smiled, "Yes Kimmy, we still are."

_La, la, la, la:_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_La, la, la, la:_  
_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
_Can we survive it out there?_  
_Can we make it somehow?_  
_I guess I thought that this would never end_  
_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_  
_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_  
_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_  
_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come Whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come Whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come Whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
